ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Religious figures
Religion For all religious references...Emissary of the Prophets, Pah-wraith, Edo God, etc... --Alan del Beccio 18:45, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Support. -- Cid Highwind 09:04, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Actually, how about Category:Religion and Category:Religious figures to separate terminology from individuals...as Sisko or Jesus Christ as religous figures, compared to Christianity, Bajoran Gratitude Festival, and the Bible fitting under the religion category? --Alan del Beccio 21:29, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Anyone? --Alan del Beccio 06:50, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I should have just added my comments all at once instead of editing each section one at a time, but, eh... it's too early to think. Anyways, I'm all for a religion category & religious figures subcategory. Support. --From Andoria with Love 12:17, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support (was wondering where to put Ardra) Although is it really necessary to separate figures and region? Eh, guess so. - AJHalliwell 02:38, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) Religion practitioners? Are Religion practitioners religious figures? This sounds like it is for things like "Fek'lar", "God" and "Ardra". The Prophets, and maybe the emissary. But does this count everyone that practices religion? If so, all the Vedeks and Ranjens etc. should also be added? (This was meant to be at Talk:Religious figures) - IP User : I agree, that was the intention of the category -- for religious figures, not practioners (per my examples) -- as that in itself would have, could have and should have been a third category --but apparently our categorizer did not wish to discuss it before he started categorizing all of these names, which I kindly asked him not to do. Unfortunately my request went unheard. A list or a discussion of who is intended to go on this page was supposed to be created, but instead it was created at random. --Alan del Beccio 17:24, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: Why isn't the distinction, if there is to be one, made between practitioners and divinities on the category page? Also, saying that an individual is a one and not the other may be POV. Who is to judge whether Jesus or Kahless were divine? :: As far as my contributions, I understood your issue to be not my edits, but my methods (the recent-changes aesthetics of bots vs hands-on). There appears to be an aweful lot of red tape around here for a place that has seperate articles for different varieties of pancakes. --StAkAr Karnak 20:19, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Well, both Kahless and "the J-man" have had major religions built around them, unlike most Vedeks, Ranjens, preachers, Kohlinar monks, etc. I guess religious leaders would count to (like popes and Kais). The heirarchy seems to be: #Divine Beings: like God or Klingon gods or Prophets #Founders: like Jesus Christ (debatable with top, please don't) or Kahless the Unforgettable or Emissary of the Prophets (not a religious founder, but pretty much equal) #Religious Leaders: like Various popes or whatever top Klingon monks they might have (possibly Kahless's clone) or the Kais (Winn Adami, Opaka, etc.) #Religious Practitioners: like Priests/Preachers or Klingon clerics (Koroth etc.) or Vedeks/Ranjens (Bareil Antos, Latha Mabrin, etc.) #Religious followers: like Christians (James T. Kirk, Joseph Sisko, etc.) or Klingon mythology followers (Worf, Miral, etc.) or Bajoran religion followers (Kira Nerys, Tabor, etc.) :::The first 3 I think are agreed to be "religious figure" (definitely the first 2) and the 5th (religious followers) most definitely should not be categorized. The fourth (practitioners) is a middle ground which is big enough to warrant its own category, as per Alan's suggestion. Anyways, I don't mind any "overcategorization" that you do (I've gotten in trouble over that myself a time or two), so if you want to "fix" it all go right ahead, just make sure to mark it minor so it's easier to work around on the recent changes.--Tim Thomason 22:47, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) * No, I suggest we finish this discussion before anyone "fixes" anything and makes anymore wasteful edits than have already been made. This category is new..so rather than asking why the distinction was made after making all of the previously unrecommended edits, why wasn't the question asked before''hand? Obviously the need for Category:Religious leaders or Category:Religious practioners is needed. This category was ''originally intended to mirror Wikipedias' "Dieties", "Gods" and "Goddesses" categories. Additionally, a clear distinction is even made at wikipedia between religious leaders and a religious figures -- for example compare the categories Pope John Paul II and Jesus belong to. Neither really fall into the same category, in terms of a category that shares a similar intent as this one. Therefore, using the same logic, Kai Winn and the Prophets shouldn't be in the same category. This is why it is recommended that one makes a list, for a bot, so that others may see what the intended targets are for a category. Or for that matter, create an article that is a "list of" as I did when I created Androids -- so that it could serve as a template for Category:Androids. But again, the fact that religious peoples, just like Category:Klingons or Category:Starfleet personnel has the potential of being such a large group of individuals, it is best to have a bot do it than have several dozen edits that serve no useful purpose other than to add a category. --Alan del Beccio 23:53, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) * And for that matter, the category page says that it is "based on religion". It should be pointed out, too, that that alone shuld have given someone the basis on what belongs in the category, to some degree. Especially the fact that Kais, Vedeks, and the like are not listed on that page. --Alan del Beccio 23:57, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC)